Sunako's Very First Crush, Returns?
by Amathyst Light Moon
Summary: Alright, remember the guy that called Sunako ugly? Yeah. He returns. And now realizes what a jerk he's been to her and apoligizes. Will Sunako fall for him again? And what does her friend Kyohei think of it all? (I missed writing.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I disclaim the characters and other stuff that are not made up in my twisted head.

Alright, as much as you people want to believe that Kyohei was Sunako's first love, you all forget that she liked someone else before him. I didn't see any stories like this so I decided to write one. Yes I really shouldn't upload a story when my others aren't done but oh well. Soooo, here you people go. Enjoy. Keep your arms and legs in side your seat at all times. ^-^

* * *

><p>"Sunako! Where's our breakfast? You're the only one here that can cook so it's your responsibility to cook for us! Hey Sunako, are you listening!" Kyohei was on a rampage again, and what was happening was that he was screaming at nothing but a white door with a very scary room hiding behind it. Yeah, this is completely normal here.<p>

Unfortunately, for Kyohei, Sunako was once again in her room dusting and polishing off Hiroshi in a dark corner of her room laughing creepily. Meaning, that he would have to go into her scary room and drag her out of her room forcing her either to explode with a nosebleed or to yell at him at the top of her lungs for quite a long while. Before, when she first came here to the mansion, she would have exploded with a nosebleed, but nowadays she just blushes hard and yells a lot, like a lot a lot. He decided to go into her room and drag her out. That seemed saner than starving for half a day. He saw her trying to run away but now with no nosebleed. _Ha, so she's finally getting used to me. I'm actually kind of glad. _And with that he smiled a little bit, but just a little. He ran after her, grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up like a doll, while spacing off again.

"Radiant creature of light! Were you listening to me! I didn't even get groceries yesterday for breakfast today. So you're all just going to have cereal for breakfast right now. And PUT ME DOWN!" She was squirming and fumbling around so much that Kyohei almost dropped her, luckily he caught her before she could fall flat on her face.

"What? You mean to tell me that even though you spent four hours shopping for food, you couldn't even get breakfast! I swear!" He practically yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey it's not my fault that the people who usually sell me the food were closed yesterday because they were at their son's birthday party!" She was in an even less friendly mood than usual, because she was talking to Hiroshi again and this time it was about something very important. It was about her situation with the boys. That was a very serious matter that she even had a hard time talking to Hiroshi about it.

"Whatever. Just go get us some lunch. I'll come with you if that'll help," he said while blushing slightly. "Just remember that this is a once in lifetime deal here, okay?" _What's wrong with me? I never blush._

Once Kyohei said that she had inwardly smiled, she will admit that she does prefer the orange haired food fanatic to the other boys. It's not that she likes him! It's only because Yuki was a crybaby and couldn't keep up with her, the raven haired boy was too lovey-dovey with her friend, and the red haired boy was too much of a pervert to help her out, he was always checking out other older ladies that look down upon her. Kyohei was the only one - with enough motivation mind you - who could really help her out around the house and such.

"Right, right, thanks Kyohei," she said once she was reverted in her chibi mode. Kyohei just snorted and went to the kitchen to find the other boys sitting at the dining table talking amongst them.

"Hey guys," Kyohei called, once he got their attention he continued, "the dork here forgot to get us breakfast, so now we have to eat cereal. After that, she and I are going to go get the rest of the groceries for the week, alright?" The boys all nodded their heads in unison and went right back to talking about some movie or something.

"Alright Kyohei lets go now," said the chibi Sunako.

"Right. After I eat some cereal," he said while making his way to the fridge where the cold milk was, passing right by her without giving her another look. He got out everything and made a mixture of corn flakes, milk, and banana slices. He ate it all up within a couple of minutes, literally a couple of minutes, and it was a HUGE bowl, no it was a mixing bowl.

"One of these days you're going to choke on your food and die, what a wonderful day that will be. Can I arrange your funeral? Please?" Said Sunako creepily calm but pleading on her way out the door.

"What! No, you cannot! I will not let someone as creepy as you arrange my funeral. I don't plan on dying yet." Truth be told, he felt creeped out talking about his death and funerals and all that.

She started laughing her creepy laugh, meaning she really thought that was funny. They both made it to the market place without being tackled by any fan girls yet, after all most of those people were away for vacation. Kyohei and Sunako were looking over some lettuce when HE passed by. Sunako dropped all of what she was carrying with her and stood frozen.

"What the hell Sunako," he yelled but stopped when he noticed her eyes following someone, some guy with short brown hair. "Are you alright? Who is that guy?"

She started blushing furiously as she came out of her trance. She didn't answer him back but started apologizing to the old couple at the stand and picking up the food. Kyohei was getting mad again but kept it in check.

"Sunako answer me please," he said. He surprised himself by saying 'please', he never said anything like that so easily. But he was pulled from his thoughts when she started mumbling something. "What was that?"

"I said that was my first crush," she replied surprisingly calmly.

"You mean the bastard that called you ugly? That was him? And how can you be so freaking calm about it all?" He was yelling again. He really didn't know what was wrong with Sunako, once she saw him she almost looked like a girl, that and he really didn't know what the ugly feeling in his stomach was from. It was almost angry, yet sad, mixture in him. He didn't really know what it was from.

"If you hadn't noticed, he just has that effect on me. Though I did think that it went away after all this time," she replied just as calm as she did before, even though that was getting on Kyohei's nerves. He started growling but continued with helping out his friend.

They bought the lettuce and went to go look for some shrimp for dinner that night. They were walking along talking again, going back into a pattern that both of them didn't think was possible. Once, they passed a candy store and Sunako just had to get some chocolate.

"I don't want you going crazy over some chocolate so I guess it's alright if you get some. But not a lot! I don't want to put you in another straight jacket. By the way we need to find another one of those, since you broke the last one." She somewhat smiled at that and just nodded her head.

Once they went inside though, that's when everything in both of their lives changed forever.

* * *

><p>Yeah. I know. It's not very good but I'm trying. I didn't let anybody read this over. I kind of like it though. I'm bored and spring break isn't making things better. That's why I'm working on like nine stories at once, origina and fanfics. Yeah. Read and review please. ^_^<p>

PS: I didn't even look this over so if there are mistakes then can you tell me so I can change it? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By the way, does anyone know what Sunako's first crush's name was? I don't know. If he is not named then can you give me ideas on one? Please? Because I do not know this guy's name, I will not use a name in this chapter. So if you are getting tired of me calling him Mr. Normal or something then find some boring names for me. Yeah. Thanks guys. Please enjoy, I'm not a master but I'm not completely hopeless at writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower or the characters in it.

* * *

><p>When Sunako and Kyohei walked in the candy store, what they saw would change their fates forever. (Cue dramatic music)<p>

The size of the store was nothing excessive, but it was the perfect size for finding whatever candy you're craving. No customers were currently in the store, only the cashier, but it was the cashier that had stopped both of them in their tracks. It was the guy that they both saw outside. It was the guy that made Sunako feel like a school girl in love again. It was the guy that brought back hurtful memories. It was the guy Sunako used to love. (AN: This so did NOT go the way I wanted but whatever.)

"Hello welcome to Candy Heaven. What can I help you with today?" He asked with a small, bored smile on his face. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a light tan colored shirt and was wearing green khaki shorts. He looked utterly, boring, according to Kyohei. Who, compared to his black graphic t-shirt (with a white skull and bleeding roses on the shirt) and light gray skinny jeans with dark grey awesome converse shoes, actually was boring.

Yes, Yuki dressed him today so that he wouldn't seem so 'bright' standing next to Sunako, which Kyohei thanked him for when they were alone in his room. Kyohei slowly leaned down to Sunako's ear and whispered, "Hey Sunako. Is this seriously the guy that you used to like?"

She spoke quietly and whispered, "Yes it is. Now stop asking me personal questions or I will have to KILL you later! Painfully, gruesomely, tortuously MURDER YOU! I will slit your throat and feed it to flying pigs!"

Kyohei was about to yell at her to start making sense, when they were both interrupted by the 'normal' guy. "Are you going to get something or not? It's our policy that if you aren't buying anything then you will have to leave the premises." He really was pissing off Kyohei. A lot. Just the way that he was acting made someone like Kyohei get pissed at. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering if Sunako's emotional changes were rubbing off on him.

Kyohei started to yell, "Listen you basta-", but (sadly) Sunako interrupted him.

"Yes. I would like some chocolate. Can you suggest something really delicious?" She tried acting normal, well, her kind of normal. She really did. She wasn't in the mood for one of Kyohei's temper tantrums or was she in the mood to remember what the average guy did to her poor heart years ago back in school.

"Yes thank you. We have blah, blah, blah, blah, and blah also blah with blah and wrappers." Kyohei was, by now, getting bored. He would punch this guy out when Sunako wasn't around. I mean 'CONVERSE' with him out back for an hour or two when Sunako wasn't around, to get to 'know' him better. (AN: I'm weird, I know.) Kyohei noticed that the guy was standing really close to Sunako. He was almost standing creeper status close. He decided that if they were just getting some candy then the guy didn't need to be standing so goddamn close to Sunako.

"Oh and by the way we have a sale going on this Friday at noon, and if you want to come by again then it would be most appreciated," said the normal guy casually with a smile to Sunako. Now that Kyohei thought about it, the guy didn't even talk to him, not once! Not once did he say 'Oh and we have a nice selection for you sir.' No! Kyohei then edged closer to this guy's conversation with Sunako.

"This one is just as sweet as your pretty face and this one's wrapper is just as shiny as your wonderful raven black hair. Blah, blah, blah." My GOD was this guy trying to FLIRT with Sunako? If he was it was really cheesy. He failed miserably at it. No joke. Did you even hear this guy? Was he secretly trying to become a host or something? No! He will not practice hosting on Sunako! Sunako was supposed to be HIS friend HIS eventually girlfriend and EVENTUALLY, HIS wife! Oh yeah, Kyohei had it all planned out already (A/N: Kyohei seems to be the creeper here huh?).

"Dude are you trying to flirt with my girlfriend?" Asked Kyohei in a menacing voice while glaring at the 'normal' guy.

"Huh? What? No I am not trying to flirt with your girl. I already have one." The 'normal' guy turned to Sunako. "By the way what's your name?"

"Huh? My name is Nakahara." An angry blonde stood besides her trying to summon the darkest, most demented, demons of burning hell to haunt the guy for all eternity. "Kyohei, you creature of Light, stop shining so freaking much! You're making my brain bleed venom!" She screamed.

The totally normal dude stood by wonder where he heard that name from, "Hey I used to go to school with a girl with the last name Nakahara. Sunako was her name. Are you two related somehow?"

All fighting between Sunako and Kyohei came to an end, "Uh no. I actually am Sunako."

The guy smiled a pretty normal boring smile, "Wow. Sunako! I haven't seen you since middle school! How are you? Wow, you really have changed a lot. You're so much prettier than I remember. You stopped talking to me, why?"

Sunako deadpanned, "Because I confessed my love for you. And you rejected me. Badly."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sunako. You know we can always still be friends." The normal looking guy went back to talking to Sunako about all the times they had fun in class and talking about what their other friends were doing. And Kyohei could not be any more pissed than he already was.

"Now wait just a minute! You go and ruin her life and now all of a sudden and just because she's beautiful now you want to be her friend? You're an ass and you need to leave."

"This is where I work. If you want to leave though, then that's all on you. I'm working."

"Not that kind of leave. I mean leave out of her life! You brought nothing but trouble to her and it would be better for all of us if you never saw her again!"

While both of the boys were fighting, Sunako was silently fuming. She was learning how to control her anger, but right now she just couldn't hold it in any longer, "WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP!"

Both boys looked over to her, surprise eminent in their eyes. "KYOHEI!" she took a deep breath, "we should really leave now. I don't want you to embarrass yourself any more. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so you can stop PROTECTING ME! You stupid creature of the Light!"

Sunako started dragging a surprised Kyohei out of the store by the ear when the guy behind the counter yelled out, "So I'll call you later!"

Sunako didn't hear him and left.

'I swear Kyohei when we get back to the house I will curse you with **13 years of bad luck**!'

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah. I am totally satisfied with this chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this thing in, like, FOREVER, but I will be working on it. I haven't thought up an idea for the next chapter yet so please, wait for me?

I love all you people who read my work. I only want you to read the best. Sadly, this is actually the best I can do. I will continue to work my butt off! ^-^ I have been working on like 17 different stories and 3 more are being co-written with me and my friend and I have several more ideas for stories. So you see it's not that I don't have any idea what I want, it's just time management I need. Hahaha. I love yous.

Reviews inspire me. Love to all! =^-^=


End file.
